


【金枪】夜 昼 光

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 可能引起不适, 宗教元素, 捆绑, 流血, 疼痛性爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 迪卢木多曾是王国最骁勇善战的武士，也是王最亲密的人之一。退隐的他某天在修道院中见到了吉尔伽美什……





	【金枪】夜 昼 光

夜与昼与光 le soir, le jour, et la Lumière  
Le soir夜  
“侯爵阁下，陛下来了。”  
迪卢木多在晚课后听到了这句话，修道院的侍童向他说。他的脚步停了一下，然后说：“亲爱的兄弟，请称我迪卢木多，我已经不再是奥迪那侯爵了。”语毕，他又急切地要走去厨房。  
侍童又想提醒他国王将参与晚宴，但迪卢木多走得匆忙，似乎也没有要听的意思。  
迪卢木多的心里乱极了，但他表面上装出一副镇静的样子。  
他怎么会屈尊来到这个地方，外省的修道院？  
他的宽袍与夜幕融为一体，即使在灯火通明的餐厅里也是毫不起眼的一角。他谦逊虔诚，总是得到其他修士的尊敬，他似乎是一个已经从过去撕裂的人，一位献身上帝的先生。  
有谁，用银匙搅动了水面。  
吉尔伽美什早早就到了，坐在长桌的主位，他意外地穿了一身素色的衣服，但剪裁和用料都十分讲究。迪卢木多在门口就看见他了。  
修道院的院长毕恭毕敬地向国王陛下介绍院里的几位修士，轮到迪卢木多时，他说：“想必陛下已经与奥迪那修士非常熟悉了。”吉尔伽美什点了点头，示意迪卢木多坐在他旁边的位置。  
“亲爱的朋友，许久不见。”吉尔伽美什道，“您最近好吗？”  
“很好，没有什么比沐浴在天父的爱中更令人幸福的了，”迪卢木多答，“很高兴您能亲近此道。”  
接下来的晚宴中，两人没有再交谈，迪卢木多想必是惹得他不快了。  
宴毕，迪卢木多领他去客房。迪卢木多走得很快，袍袖像月光里的一缕阴影，只有手里念珠转动发出一点细响。吉尔伽美什倒是不急不忙，鞋底与石板敲出清脆的节奏。迪卢木多觉得这气氛怪极了，青苔的霉味在空气中织成了一张网，让两个人都不愿开口。  
走了一会儿，迪卢木多听不见那脚步声了，他停下来等了一会儿，四周却悄无声响。  
“陛下？”  
吉尔伽美什站在月光和阴影的交界处，没有回答。  
迪卢木多往回走了一段，看见他以前的王怔怔地望着天空，头发被月光染成银色。  
“陛下。”他再次出声。  
吉尔伽美什回头了，他跟上迪卢木多，就好像什么都没有发生一样。  
可他那一回眸，迪卢木多就知道这是一个陷阱，或者是游戏的开始。那实在是太熟悉了。他无法阻止之前的回忆扰乱自己的心，只能将念珠转得更快。  
吉尔伽美什太不正常了，迪卢木多心想。  
修道院不大，两人很快就到了。仆人已经打扫好房间，迪卢木多为吉尔伽美什开门并祝他晚安，吉尔伽美什却要他的手串。“本王最近睡前要祈祷，是否可以借用一下？”他很礼貌，这不正常，迪卢木多想，但还是将念珠给了他。  
一种荒谬的惶恐从迪卢木多的身体里发芽，枝叶缠绕着他跳动的心脏，他睡前又念了一段经文，这一晚出奇地睡得极不安稳。  
Le jour昼  
迪卢木多醒的很早，这一晚几乎像是没有休息，他的精神很清醒，肉体却很疲惫。他一如既往地套上修士的长袍，将领子扣到最高，再垂下一条朴素的十字架项链。  
弥撒开始了，他虔诚地祈祷，拉丁文的音节从那两片薄唇里吐出，那些上帝赐予人的句子组成了神圣的旋律，迪卢木多感觉到这力量让他平静了些。  
吉尔伽美什坐在第一排，他手里拿着那串粗糙的念珠，阳光又把他的头发染成金色。  
他坐在一个迪卢木多一定会看见的位置。  
迪卢木多又不自在了。

「主，我实在当不起你到我心里来，可我若离开你，又能到哪里去呢？主，你来吧！求你为了爱我来到我的心中，也愿我更加爱你。」

领圣体的时候，吉尔伽美什双手合十，他的皮肤白得透明，显出一些红色的血丝。迪卢木多将手中代表圣体的饼送到他嘴边，那嘴唇无意碰到他的指尖，迪卢木多像触电一样将手收回去了。吉尔伽美什仍表现得非常虔诚，一点也没有被他干扰，接过圣尊抿了一口代表圣血的葡萄酒。迪卢木多无法把他的视线从他的身上离开，心里像被日光灼了个洞，荒谬趁虚而入。  
阿门！  
迪卢木多舒了一口气。

他走到庭院中散步，却料不到修道院长已经在等他了。  
“日安，尊敬的院长先生。”  
“日安，奥迪那修士。我觉得您刚才有点不太好。”  
迪卢木多笑了笑，尽量显示出自在的样子：“好多了，大概是昨晚休息得不好。”  
“太好了。希望您在我们这儿过得还好。”  
“您说什么……我当然很喜欢这里，兄弟们都很和睦。”迪卢木多惊讶于这位善心的老先生的话语，“我很安心，在这儿我可以慢慢将过去生活的罪一点点赎完—您也知道，我杀过很多人，并且……玷污了一些纯洁高贵的人的名誉。”  
“主会宽恕所有人的罪行，只要我们坚持祈祷，他一定会听见。”  
“您……您怀疑我对神的信念吗？我已经决定将后半生献给宗教。”  
“不，您深爱他，我绝不怀疑。但，您今天的反应，很明显还未忘记过去的生活。您看陛下的样子似乎还流露出对从前的留念。”老人捡起一颗碎石，将它扔入水池中。  
迪卢木多看着水池泛起的涟漪，迟疑了一会儿：“您在怀疑我的信仰。”  
“信仰，您信仰神，但您自己呢？”  
“我自己？”  
“因为您不再相信自己了，您就希望神能帮助您，可是神如何帮助连自己都无法信任的人呢？”

fides, confidentia, deus, humanus, amor……  
信仰，信任，神，人，爱……

迪卢木多抿着嘴。  
“告诉我，您想要什么？”  
“宗教之爱……”  
“遵从您的内心。”  
“我希望……洗刷我的罪孽……”  
“您在说谎！”  
“不，我真的……我背负了太多罪……”  
“您欺骗了自己，欺骗了我，他在看着，您不能欺骗他！”  
“我……我希望……我渴望……回到过去。”  
“信任您自己。”  
“……回到宫廷……”  
“您想要什么？”  
“我想要权力，在战场上……将敌人击败……想要众人的景仰……”  
“还有……”  
“我想要荣华富贵……他人的认可，他们看着我，称我为英雄……”迪卢木多的额头上冒出汗珠，他觉得今天的太阳刺目极了，像刀片扎入他的眼睛，刺痛难耐却又不能逃离，“我想要……”  
“什么？您说，说出来！”  
“他的爱！王的爱，唯一的爱，肉体的，精神的，不被束缚的！我要惊世骇俗的爱，要我们的灵魂和身体一样交缠……”他觉得全身乏力，咸涩的汗水滴入眼睛和嘴里，“我要做这国家最骁勇善战的骑士，要过万人之上的生活，还要陛下的爱。”  
老修士扶住了颤抖的年轻人，说：“您很勇敢。”  
“但我已经失去了侍奉神的资格……我的心被俗世熏黑了，即使剖开也无法看见纯洁。”他哽咽着，嘴唇咬得苍白。

“他从不抛弃我们。”

Ténèbres 暗（删除线）  
迪卢木多像是要逃离现实一般将自己关到了房间里，他背诵了几段经文，又慌慌张张地寻找那串念珠，意识到它还在吉尔伽美什那的时候，他颓废地望着薄暮的窗外。  
他没有心思进食，便早早阖了眼，辗转难眠，再次起身的时候已经是半夜。  
迪卢木多的柜子里有一根短马鞭，他将它拿出来。没有浸过水的鞭子抽在背上火辣辣地疼，迪卢木多很快觉得伤口裂开了，血和汗水浸湿了他的衣服。他跪倒在地上，嘴里忍耐着呻吟，重复着祷告，经文错乱残缺。  
“主啊，宽恕这个罪人吧……”他的十字架又在胸口跳动了一次，罪恶与忏悔的泪水一滴一滴地落下。

 

“迪卢木多，住手！”吉尔伽美什推开门，正好看见鞭子打在迪卢木多的背上，留下一条粉色的痕迹。  
迪卢木多垂着头，他说：“陛下，我是无可宽恕之人。”他想再扬手，却被吉尔伽美什用一柄熟悉的长枪拦住了。  
“您把它带来，又有什么用呢？”迪卢木多抬头望他，曾像黄金一般闪耀的眼眸已经钝化，如今只剩下黄土的死寂。  
吉尔伽美什皱了皱眉，他回答：“我厌恶你这个样子。”  
“陛下，我对俗世的留恋和贪婪已经给我判了死刑。”  
“贪婪？不错……”吉尔伽美什低声絮语，“你的确太贪婪了，你想要功名利禄，还要我的爱。”  
“是的，爱，这令人发疯的词语！”迪卢木多激动地说，“我越虔诚，就觉得自己罪孽越深。”  
“你疯了，迪卢木多。”  
“不错，我是个可怜的疯人。”  
吉尔伽美什把他推倒在床上，用长枪上缠着的符咒将迪卢木多的双手紧紧绑在床头，两只脚踝分别绑在红蔷薇上。“放开我！”迪卢木多抗议。  
“不可能，你很清楚本王的行事风格。‘骄横跋扈’，他们是这样说的。”吉尔伽美什的手探入他的睡袍，顺着小腿内侧往上，以粗暴的手法抚摸着他。迪卢木多有时会抽搐，更多的时候是绷紧身体，可当吉尔伽美什强行将手指塞入那处时，他还是忍不住呻吟了一声。这声音并不带着情欲，只是怨恨和耻辱的集合。  
“放松。”吉尔伽美什命令道。  
“您要强奸我吗？”迪卢木多咬牙切齿地问。  
“是的，侯爵阁下，我，吉尔伽美什，要强奸您。”他的手指在紧涩的穴口抽插，试图拓宽那处。迪卢木多双脚被固定住，无法合上，只能像搁浅的鱼一样挣扎。熟悉又陌生的情欲在堕落的身体中死灰复燃，那火焰像美馔又像毒鸠，理性让他拒绝这种恶行，感性让他沉溺其中。吉尔伽美什吻他的全身，脚背、小腿、腰线，吻他的后颈，吻他背上的伤痕。他的吻与手指粗暴的动作截然不同，是那么地轻柔细碎，饱含着爱意。  
“更贪婪一点，现在节俭不是美德。迪卢木多，你难道从未想过本王？”吉尔伽美什问，却不等待回答，“看，你的身体还记得我。你勃起了，这真让我厌恶。”  
迪卢木多承受着他刻薄的侮辱，闭着眼，不愿看见自己被他鱼肉的样子。  
“您准备好了吗？可不是每个强奸犯都这么有耐心。”吉尔伽美什继续说，他抽出手指，残留的体液将它们弄得亮晶晶的。  
吉尔伽美什进入的时候迪卢木多把嘴唇内侧咬破了，实在是太疼了，不充分的开拓，没有前戏的爱抚，甚至承受着轻蔑。吉尔伽美什觉得他咬得太紧了，就狠狠地打他的臀部。  
迪卢木多的脑子被麻木的痛感和身后疯狂的冲撞填满了，他没有反抗，只是呜咽着发出怪物一般的低吟。他听见吉尔伽美什兴奋的喘息，淫词乱语，后来是听不清、破碎的絮语；当阴茎撞进肠道深处的时候，迪卢木多悔恨这淫荡的生理反应。  
吉尔伽美什快到了，他加快了抽插的节奏。过分契合的身体将迪卢木多拉到欲望的巅峰又将他狠狠抛下，意识朦胧的时候连呻吟都拔高了。他开始挣扎，无论是被束缚的肉体还是被绑架的道德都将他架在刃尖上无情屠宰，他求饶的同时又不舍得施暴者的离开。他的一切苦乐都来源于眼前这个男人。  
“我恨你，迪卢木多。我恨你的贪婪无度，你索取的超过了我给予的；恨你的虔诚清高，此时又在我身下承欢；可我同时也爱你，爱到前面可以一笔勾销。恨是我爱你的动力，爱是我恨你的源泉。”  
他扣着迪卢木多的腰窝射在了里面，性器离开的时候带出来红白混杂的秽液。他给迪卢木多松了绑，人木木地趴在床上，除了背部微微的起伏再无其他声响。吉尔伽美什又想吻他，抬起他的脸才发现嘴唇红了一片，吻下去是铁锈的味道。迪卢木多的眼角噙着泪，不知道是什么原因流下的。  
吉尔伽美什抱着他，这具被血和精液染满的残骸，被他从里到外剖开的尸体。

他仍然活着，却因为痛苦而死亡。  
他所作的牺牲是有意义的吗？他所赎的罪是有意义的吗？他是否获得了爱？

我的信仰如一把刃，将俗世分开，我的信仰如一把锁，将窄门落锁。  
我嫉妒在橘园追逐的年轻男女，我嫉妒在喷水池畅游的小友，我嫉妒。  
我将一切奉献，为的是换来跻身窄门的钥匙。  
我是一架这个国最悲哀的机器，同时也最庄严。没有爱欲，没有感情。  
我必投身地狱，你必升入天堂。命运注定。  
我无法自抑。命运注定。  
我无法自抑。  
LIMBUS  
灵薄狱之界。

 

La lumière 光  
吉尔伽美什用清水给他擦洗干净。看不见拂晓的凌晨里，凉水刺骨，把污秽洗掉，又重新引燃业火。  
“吉尔伽美什。”寂静许久的声音响起，迪卢木多犹豫地出声，仿佛一个世纪没有念起这个名字。  
吉尔伽美什那双红宝石的眼睛从黑夜里仰视他。然后他慢慢站起来，像一条警觉的蛇，却是被诱惑的那方。  
他的情人从那个简陋的木制浴盆中走出来，没有波提切利笔下的那种新生的羞怯，水从他的身上流下，水痕将粗糙的地板染成更深的黑色。  
迪卢木多和他接吻起来，情欲在唇舌交接的一刻爆裂开来。吉尔伽美什仍有疑惑，但身体的本能让他们纠缠在一起，他顾不得迪卢木多满身的伤痕，用力地互相拥抱。  
迪卢木多轻声低吟着吉尔伽美什的名字，声音沙哑。他的语调令人难以揣测，是怨恨还是渴望。  
他们滚到床上，白色的床单被迪卢木多身上的血水染成粉色。在难舍难分的亲吻中，吉尔伽美什将头埋在迪卢木多耳后的凹陷处，那是他脆弱的地方。迪卢木多的手拘谨地摸着吉尔伽美什的背，肌肉的线条在他指尖流动，就像海中的暗潮。黑暗中两人的呼吸都能彼此听到，紧贴的胸膛也趋于同调。 每一次吉尔伽美什的吻落在他身上，他就忍不住颤抖，仿佛是他们第一次发生这种关系。  
他的呻吟变得甜腻，粘稠得像枫糖浆，他将自己放逐到人间。  
他主动地回应着他的王，他的情人，一如既往。金色的神像剥开了漆，露出里面恶龙的模样。吉尔伽美什将他的下身含住，刚才并没得得到发泄的那处慢慢抬了头。这过分和谐的气氛令人不自在，仿佛刚才无事发生。  
迪卢木多想，除了亲手把它摧毁的人，又有谁会怜惜一颗坏掉的无花果呢？想到这，他推开了吉尔伽美什的头，翻身将他压在床上。  
他并没有做好心理准备，但吉尔伽美什离他是如此地近，他很紧张。吉尔伽美什看着那双饱含肉欲的眼睛，他爱抚战士的长腿，那有力的地方被折磨过，跃跃欲试想要报复。  
“回来，迪卢木多。”他这样要求道。  
“……如您所愿。”  
俗世的情欲在这禁欲的石块格子里疯狂生长。迪卢木多用手指扩张了一下被粗暴使用过的地方，急切地把吉尔伽美什的性器纳入体内。他又流了眼泪，皱着眉头，好像是在受难，但呻吟却是那么轻，那么诱人。“我要您，”他说，“我要吉尔伽美什的爱。”然后吉尔伽美什开始操他，让他在身上起伏，让他因为高潮射得一塌糊涂。  
迪卢木多的脸因为高潮而有了点血色，他全身滚烫，和他的情人躺在丝绸被子上。吉尔伽美什一定觉得他很下贱，于是他问了一个问题，“您恨我吗？”  
这的确是很不适合在旧情人重逢或者激烈的性事后提起。  
吉尔伽美什看着那双金黄色的眼睛，比起某种圣洁的光辉，他还是更喜欢这种凡人之间的情爱。“我当然恨你，”他语气平静，“但我无法停止爱你，因为我们是情人。”

 

作者的话：搞黄是一种人道主义。感谢安德烈纪德，他是神，也感谢玛格丽特杜拉斯。


End file.
